


Short story chapter 510

by MarUmiWrites



Series: Fairy Tail short stories of each chapter [13]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Contains spoilers from Fairy Tail's chapter 510, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2016-11-14
Packaged: 2019-02-12 06:03:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12952908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarUmiWrites/pseuds/MarUmiWrites





	Short story chapter 510

\- I’m Zeref’s son - said Larcade to Sting -. It’s normal for me to smell a bit like my uncle.

\- It’s fun. You can’t smell me, but I can be dangerous for you…

\- I don’t think so. You are just like the others.

\- And… You need to see behind you.

\- You noticed? - said someone behind Larcade. Larcade turned.

\- Who are you? - asked Larcade.

\- I’m Over. Can I join you, uncle Sting? Can I call you uncle?

\- You can - answered Sting -. Now, let’s see what we can do to defeat him.

\- You can’t defeat me! - yelled Larcade.

\- That’s what you think - answered Sting and Over at the same time.


End file.
